


Jelly Soup: An Avocado x Melon Bun one shot

by WonderWobin



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Game: Cookie Run: Ovenbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWobin/pseuds/WonderWobin
Summary: Melon Bun Cookie invites her good friend Avocado Cookie over for a nice hot bowl of Jelly soup. Little do either of them know, it'll be a night neither of them will forget.
Kudos: 2





	Jelly Soup: An Avocado x Melon Bun one shot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fanfiction in quite a few years. Please be gentle with criticism and comments.

What a day it had been for Melon Bun.

  
It was finally sundown. She had spent her day in the mines as usual, but tonight would be different. Instead of going home, devouring some jelly soup, and passing out in front of the TV as usual, She was to have Avocado cookie over for dinner tonight.  
After walking home and feeling a twinge of anxiety, She opened the door to her cozy log cabin in the woods not too far from the mines. She took off her miner cap and placed it on the table next to the door, revealing her thick, curly hair.  
She looked around the house. It was cozy, but not crowded. A picture window was seeing out the sunset in the living room with a comfy, well loved looking recliner facing the small Television. The Kitchen was on the other side of the house, splashed with yellow walls and orange curtains, the dark brown Table and two chairs sat closer to the stairs to where her bedroom was.

Heaving a sigh and looking down at the mess her clothes were, then looking at the clock on the wall and realizing Avocado would be there in an hour and she still hadn’t made jelly soup at all yet, She bolted upstairs.

After about 45 minutes. Melon bun was in her kitchen, humming a song to herself as she finished up the huge pot of jelly soup. The table was set with two bowls and two soup spoons. Each placemat had a piece of bread. She had added all her favorite spices and seasonings as usual, and extra jelly in case Avocado wanted extra. She was now wearing a clean version of her usual work shirt, some nice jeans, and her work boots. Sadly, it was the nicest outfit she had. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail with a clip she borrowed from yogurt cream cookie. She thought she looked nice, for the most part. With everything almost ready, the anxiety she was feeling inside was bubbling up a little bit more as she kept side eyeing Avocado’s gift, horribly wrapped inside a piece of pretty fabric and sitting hidden in her miner cap.

Not too far off from the cabin was Avocado, trying to think up a funny knock-knock joke to tell Melon bun when she would arrive at her door.  
“Let’s see...Avaca-don’t you recognize ME!?” She hollered, striking a silly pose before nearly falling over and giggling. She could feel the excitement in the air as she inched closer and closer to the cabin. Avocado had been working all day too on her tinkering, but was more than happy to see her good friend Melon bun. She Had made sure to tie her long green hair into a high ponytail as usual, but this time with a pretty green ribbon in her hair, almost the same color as her hair. She had secretly gone into town a week before this night to get the shirt she was wearing; a Simple long sleeve turtleneck sweater in a nice dark Red. She wore some black dress pants and Black Sneakers. She wouldn’t admit it, but this was her favorite comfy outfit. Especially the sweater.In one of her hands She was holding her jacket since it was a little breezy out that night. Her smile gleamed upon her face as she saw the cabin on the horizon, the picture window’s light letting her know that Melon bun was home.

Melon bun, Meanwhile, was trying not to panic because she didn’t remember where she put Avocado’s gift. Again.  
“W-WHERE. IS. IT?!” she shouted. Running around the house in a frantic panic, only to trip on the run in the living room, fall on her face, knock down the miner hat and gift on the table, and have them fall on her back all at once. Melon bun made a noise somewhere between a squeak and a yelp.  
Avocado was literally about to knock on the door when she heard the commotion. As Her eyes wide, she really quietly went.  
“...Knock Knock…?”

Melon bun, Realizing Avocado was here, Scrambled to her feet, got the gift and hat back together, and quickly opened the door so only her head was visible.

“Ah! Avocado hello!”

“Oh! Uh, Avaca-don’t you recognize me?!” She said with a silly pose and a wink.

Melon bun’s cheeks flushed ever so slightly at that wink, she pondered this for a split second.

“But i do recognize you, Avocado…”

Realizing the joke flopped, Avocado giggled and scratched the back of her head a bit.

“Haha, Sorry...I was planning that all the way here!”

“Oh you were, were you?” Melon replied. “I mean you can try it again if you want--”

Avocado started cracking up at this response. Melon got confused. “What??”

“Ahaha! You’re so priceless, Melon bun you know that?” Avocado said between heaves of laughter. Melon’s eyes widened a little and she felt that anxiety in her heart rise again.

“Well...why don’t you come in? It’s getting late, the last thing I need is Goblin Cookie harassing you.” she said with a bit of a sneer at the words “Goblin Cookie.”

Melon opened the door all the way and moved out of the way so Avocado could come in. to which Avocado stepped inside with a bright smile. “What a nice place!” She said. “I’m surprised you’re not sick though, Melon!” She said suddenly, a concerned look on her face.  
Melon looked over, Wide eyes as she was reaching under her miner hat. “W-what?! What do you mean??”

“In a wonderful place like this, you could get...CABIN FEVER!!” She said, slapping her knee and laughing up a storm. Melon bun began to pout, but then gave it a moment and began to laugh herself. Her laugh was hearty and warm. Avocado stopped laughing for a moment.

“Y’know...that’s the first time i’ve heard you laugh i think!” Melon stopped laughing at that. “Me?”

“Yes you, Melon bun!” Avocado replied with a warm smile. “It’s such a cute laugh!”

That seemed to strike something in Melon bun. Her being cute? That’s a new one. She hadn’t been called cute since...ever.  
She began to shiver and shake. Looking down at the floor, she shuffled over to the miner cap. Avocado was a little concerned. “Uh...Melon--”  
Before Avocado could even finish her sentence, There was a heavy ball of fabric in her general face and torso area. “Huh?”

“F-f-f-or you..” Melon bun muttered, still looking at the floor, anywhere but at Avocado.  
It was hard to tell, but Avocado was blushing. “A present...for me?” she looked down at the fabric pattern. It was covered in cute flowers and stars and had a ribbon tying the whole thing together. Avocado gently undid the ribbon, and began to unwrap the present. Inside the heavy fabric ball...was a cheddar stone, a big one, too.  
Avocado’s mouth dropped. Her eyes got wider than dinner plates and she was speechless. Melon bun, meanwhile, slowly put her head back up and looked everywhere but avocado as she speed-muttered “It’s nothing much i just hope it's not too small and i hope it’s not--”

Once again, before someone could finish their sentence, Avocado was embracing Melon bun. Melon bun almost looked tiny in her hug. She looked up at Avocado who was smiling brightly.

“You’re awesome!” She said with a soft giggle. Before pulling her closer. Melon’s face was redder than some of the gems she had dug up that day. But yet she felt so...loved. She quietly Wrapped her arms around Avocado and smiled brightly as she closed her eyes. “You’re welcome.”  
Before they could embrace any longer, Melon smelled something in the air, and suddenly screamed “OH NO THE SOUP!!” Avocado was confused, but then realized what she meant. Melon nearly knocked poor avocado down as Melon ran to the kitchen to check on it.  
Melon was frantically stirring and adding things to the giant pot, in an attempt to save it, before looking back at avocado, her hair all frizzy now. “Okay...i got it under control. We can eat now! I got some bread from Sandwich cookie so It should be good.”

After 2 or 3 huge bowls of Jelly soup and a hunk of bread each for Melon Bun and Avocado, and talking the night away about bad jokes, How much Melon bun wishes Goblin cookie would Leave her alone, how much Avocado loves her new Cheddar stone, and how much they had in common...It was finally time for Avocado to go home. The moon was high in the sky at this point.

“Well...I’m glad you came by, Avocado!” Melon bun said happily. She smiled softly and looked at Avocado with sincerity. Avocado looked back at her.  
“Thanks for having me, Melon! Shouldn’t be too hard to get home from here.” She said with a wink. “But i think I forgot something.”

Melon bun looked at Avocado in confusion. “Huh? What would that be?”  
Avocado leaned down and gently kissed Melon bun. Melon, at first, was completely shocked and turned red again, but then closed her eyes and leaned into it. Avocado pulled away after a long moment.

“I forgot dessert!” She said with a giggle, this time her blush was visible. Melon, Meanwhile was shaking and looking at the floor again.  
“...Melon?” Avocado called to her.

Melon suddenly pulled her into another, more passionate kiss. Avocado was surprised this time.  
“You have no idea how long i’ve wanted this…” Melon bun muttered softly looking deep into Avocado’s eyes. Avocado was the one who was all flustered now. “R-Really…?”

“You’re coming back for more Jelly soup tomorrow night, right?” She said, a smirk on her face.  
“Anything for you, Melon Hun~” She responded with a laugh at her pun to which Melon bun rolled her eyes.

After one final kiss, Melon waved goodbye to Avocado until she wasn’t visible off the horizon.  
Melon shut the door to her cabin, turned around, slid down against the door, and sighed in relief. She thought first dates were supposed to be so much easier. But at the same time, She knew in her heart that she had a lot to tell Goblin cookie when he would bother her tomorrow.

THE END


End file.
